


Beta Reader

by horoscoqes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: English, Harry Potter - Freeform, beta reader, betareader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horoscoqes/pseuds/horoscoqes
Summary: If you'd like a beta reader for your HP fic you've come to the right place!





	Beta Reader

If you're looking for a beta reader for your Harry Potter fanfic just send me a message!   
I have a preference for Dramione fics but I am willing to try most ships, not super into voldy fics but I love a little Tom Riddle.  
I'm not interested in any x reader fics sorry!!  
I'm happy to beta for any rating!  
feel free to comment or message me with any qs  
lots of love,   
Laura xoxox


End file.
